Stuck in a Mind Game
by angel on wings
Summary: "I'm not going to let you get away from me again.We're in this together." he whispered harshly. "We're both going to get revenge after what he did to you."He pulled Max closer to him and kissed her."I've seen what he can do.But I love you Max Martinez. And I'm not about to let that jerk Dylan get in the way of that."Max sobbed into his shoulder because Dylan did the unforgiveable.


**Chapter 1: Meet my Roomie.**

**All right go to JP. Except for the plot. That's mine XD**

**So I was watching Totally Spies (Nerdy me XD ) and was watching the episode where they were all stuck in an elevator. Which gave me the idea of Max and Dylan being stuck in an elevator. But then I thought an elevator wouldn't be as fun as being stuck in a room with Dylan for three weeks XDD Yes there will be FAX for those of you wondering :)**

**So...I don't know. For now the rating is T. Which there will be a 40% chance of turning to M depending on where you want this to get taken. :P**

**But let me tell you. This WILL turn into an interesting story :)**

**AND NO. the unforgiveable that is stated in the summary is not breaking up with Max if they ever do potentially get together. You'll just have to find out :)**

**~Angel**

Max and her class were on a trip to Paris. Two teachers between the sixty two kids who went. They were in grade eleven. So…they were responsible. Right? Everything was going smoothly. The plane ride, Max sitting with her best friends on the plane…except…

"Excuse me Miss? What did you just say?" Max asked in disbelief.

Miss. Walker said nervously, "Max, sweetie, all the girl's and boy's rooms are filled since a couple students dropped out of the trip."

"B-But, can't I stay with my friends?"

"They have strict rules here. Only three per room. You and Dylan are the only ones left."

"No. You know what? Get me a flight back to the U.S because I would rather die than room with Dylan for three weeks."

Max marched up to the blonde receptionist and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oui?" responded the French woman by the name of Jennifer.

"Um yeah whatever. Do you have any spare rooms for Ridgeview High School?"

"Excusez-moi?"

Max felt like she was talking to a two year old and spoke so slow she felt time was about to go backwards.

"Do you have ANY spare rooms for my class?"

"Excusez-moi?" responded Jennifer again.

Dylan smirked beside her and said, "Look's like we're going to be roommates for the next three weeks."

"I am NOT amused Dylan. I am going to switch out of my room at all costs. I don't care if I have to sleep in a box on the street."

She waved her hand around the reception counter. "CAN I GET SOMEONE HERE WHO MILDLY SPEAKS ENGLISH?"

Miss. Walker put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, all the rooms are full. This is a popular season for this hotel since so many tourists come to Paris this time of year."

"No. Miss. You get me transferred OUT of my room or I WILL annihilate you."

Miss. Walker looked startled for a minute then said, "You can hang out with your friends for a few minutes AFTER you unpack in your RESPECTIVE room."

She looked at the faces of both teenagers. Max looked furious like she was about to blow a fuse. Dylan looked calm and almost looked as if a smile played across his face.

Miss. Walker groaned. "Both of you are responsible students to say the least. I expect both of you to be responsible in a hotel room as you are in school."

Dylan responded, "Of course we will Miss. Walker."

Max mumbled in a girly tone, imitating Dylan, "Of course we will Miss. Walker."

They both took their suitcases and loaded onto the elevator with the first group of students who were going to the ninth floor.

Her best friends, Ella, J.J and Nudge were on the ninth floor, five doors down. Max and Dylan were the last ones down the hall. They both stood in front of the door and Dylan took out the key and opened the door.

Max almost screamed in horror. There was only one bed.

Dylan walked in and Max followed, shaky at the knees.

Dylan turned around and asked, "You okay Max? You look like you're about to faint."

"No. I am NOT okay with this. There's only one bed."

"So? That just means more one-on-one time with you." He grinned.

"I'd rather jump off the balcony right now than spend a day with you."

Dylan was the typical hot guy of the school. Went to parties, flirted with, at most, twenty girls at once and drank beer at the parties. But…he was smart, got straight A's was quarterback of the football team. And…he'd done a couple girls in the past and they always flirted to go back for more. Some even called him a god. Typical. Which was why Max wasn't going to spend one day with that self-conceited, no-good guy in one bed.

Max took her fresh tea and threw it at Dylan…with the thermos.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed.

Max started walking out the door but not before Dylan lunged himself at her and pinned her to the floor.

"What the hell?" Max exclaimed.

"Why'd you throw a fuckin thermos at my back?"

Max said, "Oh…I'm sorry. Is a bruise going to ruin your godly image and ruin your OVERINFLATED EGO?"

Dylan smirked and smiled slightly. "No, it just shows how rough you really wanna play."

Max hissed, "I will annihilate you in your SLEEP before I play ANY games with you."

"Oh. We'll see about that…babe." He got off Max and started unpacking his clothes, which sent Max screaming down the hall.

**Sorry if it seemed kind of...crappy. I'm like on a writing spree right now with tons of ideas in my head XD But I hope this at least...mildly amused you XD**

**~Angel**


End file.
